


Kareshi, okarishimasu✨(SKZ Seungmin Fake!Bf au)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Series: Kareshi, okarishimasu (SKZ fake boyfriend!Au) [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), kim seungmin - Fandom, seungmin - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, fake app, fake boyfriend, rent a boyfriend, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: A SKZ (all members) Fake boyfriend!Au where there's an app where you can easily rent the perfect guy to play the role of your boyfriend.Guess the hard part will be not falling for him.Read the notes for more info~
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Series: Kareshi, okarishimasu (SKZ fake boyfriend!Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976611
Kudos: 13





	Kareshi, okarishimasu✨(SKZ Seungmin Fake!Bf au)

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is different for each one of the SKZ members.  
> There is going to be smut in some chapters that's why it's marked as 'explicit'  
> Some of the members will have 2 chapters, others only one. It depends on how the story evolves as I write it~
> 
> I'll be adding more details in the notes about 'the app' and the Au in general as I write more chapters~
> 
> Inspired by the manga/anime series, 'Kanojo, okarishimasu'.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

A sigh scapes your friend as she distractedly fixes her nails. _'So? He left you. Who cares? He was an asshole anyway'._ You pout but she's ignoring you. _'It's not cause he left me it's cause he already found someone else'._ She rolls her eyes. _'Yeah. Probably that's why he left you, cause he had someone else waiting'_. You pout again. _'You're mean'._ She sighs and finally looks at you. _'Yeah, sorry.. Look I get it, it's just... He was really just an asshole so I don't want you to waste your time thinking of him'._ You nod silently and she moves a bit closer to you. _'Here'._ She says as she shows you her phone. _'What is this?'_ You ask and she chuckles and scrolls down a bit. _'It's an app, you can rent a boyfriend for a couple hours'._ You blush then push her hand away. _'W-why would I want that?'_ You ask and she laughs at your reaction. _'y/n what are you thinking about, you pervert? It's not like that. Come here.'_ You calm down a bit and look at her phone again. _'Look, it's just an idea okay? A friend of mine rented one of the guys and said it helped getting over her break-up. Plus, you're so shy with boys, I think it could help with that too'._ She says and you think about it for a second. _'No way. How could I meet a random guy like that? What would we even talk about?'_ You partially hide your face with your hands in embarrassment just imagining it and your friend chuckles. _'It'll be fine y/n I promise. These guys are used to deal with all kind of personalities. I bet whoever you choose will know how to act around you no matter what.'_

Your friend leaves after a bit and you go take a shower before making some dinner. Forgetting about the app for a couple hours til you finally sit down to watch a movie and realize how lonely you actually feel.

Even when you were dating that idiot you felt lonely. Never had a proper date even. Not to mention... you never got to have sex. That's probably why he left you. He just wanted to use you and left when it didn't come out his way. Your friend is right, it's not worth it to waste your time thinking of him. But you can't help the fact that it hurts.

You sigh before grabbing your phone and close your eyes as you tap the download button on the app store. Soon enough you're blushing as you scroll down the list of 'boyfriends'.

There's 8 guys topping the list with a big difference of stars comparing them to the rest of the guys in the app. You check them out one by one.

Hwang Hyunjin is the Nº1; He looks like a prince. All the reviews are amazing. Too amazing. It's a bit intimidating so you go check the next one.

Han Jisung is Nº2; He looks cute and handsome too. All the reviews talk about him being cheesy but fun. He's not your type though.

Nº3 is Bangchan; He looks hot, and cute. Reviews say he's very nice and interesting.

Your heart stops as you reach Nº4. He's exactly your type. 'Kim Seungmin' You read his name outloud as your finger quickly taps on[ 'see more'.](https://kareshi-okarishimasu-skz.tumblr.com/post/632514882201419776/kim-seungmin)

'He's the gentleman type'; 'He never makes you feel awkward'; 'I wanted to take him home'; 'He can have all the stars.'

You chuckle at some of the reviews and look at his pic for a while more. Those comments really made you want to go on a date with such a guy. Ah, you're so nervous though... Before you know it you're sitting on your bed with a bottle of wine in one hand and your phone in the other one. You stare at the reservation button after writing what you were expecting to do on your date following the instructions on the app. You take a deep breath before tapping on it then throw your phone far away.

A bit later it chimes, making your heart stop for a moment. He accepted your date.

Ah, he uses such cute stickers and emojis when texting you. It's somehow already making you feel better about your ex.

You both agree to meet next friday but you only book him for two hours since it's your first time doing this and you're more of an introvert so you don't know how long you'll be able to be around a stranger without feeling your energy has been extremely drained from your body.

After sorting out everything the rest of the week flies away. Soon enough you're waiting outside the station for him to arrive. You've memorized his face by now but none of the guys around you look like him. Wait. What if it's a scam? No, but that friend of your friend said it went well for her. Probably he won't look as nice as his pictures though, right? You sigh softly as you close your eyes and when you open them you see a guy walking in your direction. _'Oh god'._ You say to yourself. That's not the guy in the picture, what the fuck? WHY ARE YOU SO UNLUCKY?

 _'y/n?'_ Another guy calls just right besides you making you turn your face and forget about the first guy. You blush immediately as you recognize his face. _'Y-yes.'_ He smiles and releases a relieved sigh. _'I'm so glad I found you. Sorry, I'm a bit late... Here.'_ He says as he hands you something. _'A-a flower?'_ You ask. Your cheeks still red as you kindly take it from his hands. _'Yeah, I saw it on the way here so I had to buy it'_. Your heart is already beating faster. _'Thanks'._ You say and he cutely smiles. _'Shall we?'_ He asks and waits for you to start walking first.

You chat a bit while you get to some kind of food fair. _'Oh!'_ You suddenly exclaim as you pull out your phone. Seungmin stops to look at you. ' _What is it, love?'_ He asks and your heart skips a beat. You forgot you wrote that down when asked for preferred pet names on the app. _'I forgot to pay'._ You whisper as you send him the payment. His phone chimes after a second and he smiles. _'Oh, what is this? My cute girlfriend is sending me gifts already~'_ You blush at his words. What is he being so cute for? Isn't this just a transaction? Guess he won't leave his role aside even for this, huh? But you're too shy to play along at least for now. You just keep blushing and smiling awkwardly as you start walking again.

There's some games for the kids at the food fair. Wish you weren't shy about playing cause there's a plushie you really like there. Maybe Seungmin..? You look at him and he smiles. _'Wanna grab something to eat?'_ He asks, making you blush again. _'Ah, s-sure.'_ Whatever, you're too shy to ask him for the plushie anyway.

You walk around a bit and buy some of your fave stuff. Don't feel like eating a lot though, you're too nervous. _'Should we go sit near the river?'_ He asks and you nod. There's a lot of people but it doesn't feel so bad. Seungmin is doing a good job distracting you from all that. _'Your bias is Wonpil?'_ He says. _'I've been told I look like him before. Wait, is that why you chose to date me?'_ He chuckles and you blush. _'Ah... Maybe? I hadn't thought about it'._ You chuckle too but he makes a serious face suddenly. _'Do you like him more than you like me?'_ He asks as he stares at you but you don't know what to say. _'Y/n?'_ A familiar voice calls your name so you look up to find your ex standing right in front of you. _'Who is this?'_ He asks pointing at Seungmin with his head. But his single presence is making you so nauseous you don't even want to talk. He's with a girl. Guess that's the person he's dating now.

Seungmin looks at you and at your ex. _'I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?'_ He asks and your ex tilts his head. _'Oh, are you now?'_ He says, looking at you. _'We used to date too, right y/n? She was a bit boring though'._ He says. _'But looks like you guys are just perfect for eachother'._ He says mockingly. Seungmin's scoffs as his face draws a half smile. _'Are you done?'_ He asks then looks at you. _'Y/n why did you even date this guy? He sounds like an idiot'._ You can't help but laugh. _'Well, he is, but I didn't know at first. I'm certaintly glad it's over now'._ You have no idea where you got the guts to say that out loud but you're more than happy that you did. Your ex leaves without saying much more. Just mumbling some insults as he walks away.

Once he's out of sight you and Seungmin laugh out loud.

Is not like you said a lot or anything but it simply felt so good. You're so happy after seeing his confused face. Guess he didn't expect Seungmin to actually say anything or whatever. Maybe he was surprised at how fast you found someone else too. You haven't found anyone actually but he doesn't need to know that. It made you a bit sad though remembering you're not actually dating this perfect guy sitting right next to you right now. But you decide to push these new feelings down. Future y/n will deal with them.

 _'So, that was fun'._ Seungmin says making you chuckle again. _'Yeah I wasn't sure if he was going to hit you but...'_ You say and he smiles. _'No way. That kind of guy the only thing they can do is talk'._ You scoff as you smile. _'Sounds like you know them well'._ He sighs, still smiling. _'Well, it's not the first jealous ex I encounter'._ You blush lightly. _'Jealous? He wasn't jealous. He just wanted to mess with me probably'._ You mumble and he chuckles. _'Yeah, cause he was jealous that you're mine now'._ He says and you let out a bittersweet smile. _'At least for 40 more minutes, huh?'_ You say but he just tilts his head as he takes a lock of hair out of your face. _'Ah, is it already that late? Time flies when I spend it with my love. But I know you have to work in the morning so let's go for another walk before I get you to the station'._ He sweetely smiles and you shyly nod and walk with him. Of course he's not gonna leave his role aside not even for a second, don't know why you keep low-key pushing it.

On the way back through the food fair you spot that plushie again. You're usually not into them but this one caught your eye for some reason. If only the idea of having people watching you play to get it didn't make you so anxious...

You're deep into your thoughts staring at the plushie when you see Seungmin's figure stand in front of it. _'Can I play too?'_ He asks the person in charge and they nod so he pays and grabs one of the tiny rods to try fishing for rubber duckies. _'You're old'_. One of the kids playing notes and Seungmin simply chuckles.

You watch him from a little distance. He looks cute. Too cute. Even more when the number under the ducks he manage to catch is high so he tilts his head with a low-key proud smile and goes for the next one. _'Y/n, come here'._ He calls you and your heart skips a beat. _'Y-Yeah?'_ You run next to him. _'You like this one, right, love?'_ He asks and you shyly nod. _'We'll take that one'._ He informs the owner with a charming smile on his face.

Your cheeks remain red out of excitement for the rest of the walk as you carry the plushie with both your arms around it. _'You're cute, you know that?'_ Seungmin gushes out making you blush even harder. _'Y-You are the cute one'._ You say, in the softest voice ever. Making him smile so big. _'Not cuter than you though. I was thinking of holding your hand on the way to the station but I can't bring myself to do it when you're holding that plushie in such an adorable way'._ He says and you slightly hide your face behind the plushie making him chuckle. _'See? I just ca-'_ You interrumpt him as you hold his hand still hiding your face a bit. And this time, even if you're not aware of this, is his heart the one skipping a beat.

As you reach the station you feel your heart sink. _'Let me know when you get home, yeah?'_ He says and you tilt your head. _'Really?'_ You ask. Can you actually text him even after the date? _'Of course, love. Since I can't walk you home today..'_ Ah, right... The rules in the app state than neither you or him can know where the other actually lives. _'Sure, I'll text you.'_ You say and he smiles. _'Thank you love. Hope we see eachother again'._ He says as he sweetely caress your face with the back of his hand and you nod.

You turn around a couple times as you walk down the stairs and he's still there. He's really going to wait until you're out of sight. He waves at you one more time before you completely turn the corner and you wave back as your cheeks turn slightly red again. He really is like a boyfriend huh? Well, like the best of the boyfriends at least. Sometimes your ex wouldn't even walk you to the station. It's nice to know how being treated with love would feel like. 'Hope we see eachother again.' He said that. He means he wants you to hire him again, right? Your heart shouldn't beat this fast from a probably scripted sentence but you can't help it.

As you get home you can feel your heart race only to the thought of texting him. He probably won't text back, right? He only wants to know one of his clients didn't die on her way home. _'I'm home, thanks for today'_. You text him on the app and he texts back a minute later. _'Hey, thanks for letting me know.'_ Your heart won't calm down even when he didn't say anything special. _'I had fun today. I really hope you call me again soon'._ He texts again before you can say anything and you feel your cheeks burn cause of all the blood that run up there. _'Sure'._ You text him and throw your phone away. Why are you so awkward? You KNOW he's most likely just following a script, you know he just wants to gain another regular client and still... You can't make your heart stop beating so fast for him.

You go rescue your phone from the other end of the couch. He's texted a cute sticker shooting hearts. A sigh scapes you as you text him again. _'So... Should we meet next saturday then?'_


End file.
